Jace and the Devil Woman
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Gabby Duran thought that her crush on Jace was over but it wasn't, it came back with a new vengeance.


**Jace and the Devil Woman**

Gabby Duran was a devil woman, at least in the mind of one Jace. Who, despite being out of his numerous casts and wheelchair, still backed away from Gabby every time he saw the girl. She _scared _him. If this was what she did to him when she _liked _him, Jace didn't want to know what was going to happen if Gabby ever hated him.

Thus he planned on staying away and if he did find himself near her, bolting.

Of course it wouldn't be that simple for the poor boy, finding her around every corner, waiting outside of classes and at one point Jace swore he caught a glimpse of Gabby following him home. _Something_ ducked behind a tree once when he was walking home through the park and there was a definite rustle when he started to walk again. After that he had begged for a lock on his door, and an extra bolt for the front. Though for now, she had kept clear of his home.

As far as Jace hoped, that is.

The boy completely unaware that Gabby wasn't following him and instead just heading to her numerous babysitting gigs.

One that unfortunately happened to be _right_ beside his home after a few weeks of utter paranoia. Both teenagers had walked up to the houses from opposite directions, finding themselves face to face a few feet apart. Jace's eyes went wide, pulling his hand away from the mailbox he had just checked. Gabby gulped being discovered, wondering if he knew about aliens and completely missing the worry of stalking. She hid a multi-coloured instructional book behind her back quickly, even though nobody would be able to tell what it was in the first place.

"Oh, hey Jace!" Gabby grinned. Still hating that despite her believing that his crush was over, he still entered her field of vision in slow motion with his perfect coconut smelling hair swaying in the 'wind'.

"What are you doing here, Gabby…?" His voice hoarse, Jace took a step back. "Y-You aren't here to ruin my life _more _are you? I'm still banned from the big brother program! Or my hair…!"

"N-_Nothing… _just babysitting for the neighbours…" She explained, trying to keep it normal and not give away the aliens next door to her '_once' _crush. Gabby glanced at his hair and her heart almost melted. God was it perfect. "Hair? What hair? I didn't know you had any. Oh, look, there's your… hair…"

"Um… just stay away from my hair, devil!" Jace replied, taking another step back. This step a little bigger.

Gabby, however, took a step forward and looked ready to pounce. "Can we talk first?"

"_What_ about… how you made my life worse since you met me? Or how you got me kicked out of the thing I loved the most?" Jace grumbled.

"No! I mean, yes kind of," The girl pouted and stepped closer towards him, regretting that her refusal to admit a simple crush ruined his life so badly. Even landing him in hospital, "See I wanted to say sorry, and explain _why_ I made your life so bad! Wow that sounded better in my head,"

The boy stepping back intentionally as she moved closer.

"It didn't sound so great _living _it either, but go on…" Jace replied, the good soul inside of him refusing to allow her to not have a chance to apologize. He had learnt from his charity work to help give people second chances. Even if it meant giving the _devil woman _one.

Gabby stopped at the mailbox and looked at the ground. An action that worked for just a few seconds, as she couldn't stand to not be staring at him even if it made her tongue swell up and words like they were tripping over in a hurdle race. After a moment to adjust, she started. "So I got a weird feeling about you when we first met, but it's not like I'd call it a crush except it kind of _was_ a crush, so then I tried to get close to you but that didn't work, so I got away from you but you were just too perfect to hate and then the karts and you got hurt and avoided me so I thought you hated me but that's impossible, what's not to like! Right?"

Every single word Gabby Duran just said came out faster than the Flash after ten coffees.

"I'm sorry what?" Jace drooled, trying to remember _any_ of her apology.

"Oh… I'm trying to say that I have- I mean HAD a crush on _you_ and it made me act _weird_ around you…" Gabby responded, fighting the urge to play with his perfect beautiful hair. "I mean… what's not to like about you…"

Jace was silent for a moment, until realising she was waiting for him to answer. "Um, thank you? Can I go now?"

"Uh sure... " Gabby responded. "We are like good, right? You know I'm not some devil woman?"

"Uh, sure! Sure, yeah we're all good… Just remember I, uh, don't feel the same way…" Jace advised her as he took a step into the pathway leading to his house. For a moment it looked like Gabby was about to follow, until she glanced at the colourful slab in her hand and sighed in defeat. Though Jace couldn't care less what it was, only that it was getting rid of her.

She was still a devil woman in his mind, however.

"_Byeee _Jace…" Gabby responded, her voice becoming almost singing-like at the end as she waved to the perfect '_former' _crush-worthy boy.

* * *

"I can't believe the devil woman is next door!" Jace groaned to himself, as he shut the door on Gabby. After locking every lock he could on the door, the teen leaning against it breathing heavily in panic.

Once he finally felt safe in the comfort of his own house, having bolted around and locking as many windows as he could and pulling the drapes closed. Jace decided to do one of the few things that managed to relax him after a Gabby appearance. Heading for the bathroom, the teen peeled off his heavy jacket preparing for a hot shower to wash away the awkwardness of that encounter, he sighed with relief. Staring at himself in the mirror, the fourteen-year-old brushed a hand through his perfect brown hair to make sure it was all perfect, then realised he still had to remove his shirt.

He looked around wildly to make sure there was _no _way for Gabby to be watching him at the moment before finally relaxing. The teen not willing to believe he was fully safe until he knew she had gone home.

Relaxed for now, Jace reached down and fingered the bottom of his shirt, starting to slowly peel it up after glancing around to look make sure Gabby was nowhere in sight. Pulling up over his head, Jace revealed to his mirror his smooth bare chest with light pink nipples and undefined torso. Afterward fussing with his hair again to make sure it was perfect.

The shower was turned on, with steamy water beginning to fill the bathroom and soak into his still tingling body. His chest rose and fell softly, warming up and soothing as heat washed over him.

Quickly the bathroom was too warm for clothes so Jace had to strip off his jeans, too. They were around his ankles in seconds to leave the young boy only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs that hugged his little bubble butt and cupped Jace's cock in a little pouch. Jace turned from side to side, eyeing himself up in the mirror. His mother always commenting that he had the cutest butt around, and maybe she was right. Flawlessly round and soft as a marshmallow, the boy could sink his fingers in for a nice grip.

"At least Gabby didn't break this…" He said, a little unsure why. It wasn't like his butt would ever be used, as far as Jace knew.

Not that he would ever give Gabby the chance to _get _close to his butt. That devil woman could break anything.

With his back to the mirror and able to get a full view of his body, something that he hadn't been able to do much while being away undertaking Charity in the depths of the Africia. Watching himself, Jace peeled down his black underwear to reveal his smooth ass. It really was flawless, and he would never think to break it. Not even when he had been tempted to try fingering that one time. Soon Jace spun around on his heel, his small flaccid cock waving around between his legs.

The boy praying that Gabby Duran didn't see him like this, he didn't want her to see his private parts in any form.

Once fully undressed he stepped into the shower, moaning as water cascaded down his smooth form. If he hadn't calmed before, this was all the boy needed to let any worries about the devil woman wash away. Heat soaked into his undeveloped muscles, the water flowing down to Jace's thin cock and starting to bring some life into it. The boy attempted to focus on anything but that, in fear that his mind would turn to the last girl that he had seen and the boy _NOT _wanting to think of the devil woman like that.

Instead the teen began using his hands to lightly massage his undeveloped chest, massaging the pale skin softly while inching closer to his young lightly pink nipples. Once again however, he ignored them. The boy knowing that his body enjoyed having its nipples teased and didn't want to excite himself. Thus, one hand reached out for the bar of soap, deciding to get clean just in case his body gave into the semi-erection.

Soap lathered all over his small body, making sure to get every inch squeaky clean. Jace's hands explored over every inch of his naked body, caressing his chest and running a hand over both nipples, feeling up his _perfect_ butt and once more pressing a little harder on the hole but not quite going there. Jace wrapped around his cock and released a few small moans as he worked the length with the excuse he was thoroughly cleaning it. When he released it, the teen continued to throb slightly as he washed the rest of his body. Jace's pretty face found its smile again, even behind his hair matting down over his eyes.

Once he had finished up lathering his body, the teen turned his apparently perfect hair by grabbing onto his coconut scented products and beginning to process of lathering up his hair. Curling his fingers into his dark locks, the youth tilted his head under the stream to wash it away.

It was ironic that as the same moment his eyes closed, in the house next door a certain babysitter glanced out the upstairs window and down into Jace's house. Able to catch the full view of his obviously completely naked body but sadly to the girl, nothing to _private _was seen. But this view was short lived as a young alien with way too many tentacles dragged her back to its bedroom.

"HEY! I WAS…" Gabby protested, wanting to continuing peeking out at Jace's house to see if the boy showed _more_.

The creature hissed, dragging Gabby well away from the window.

Jace looked up, now clean but wanting a little more out of the shower. But just as he went to grope himself, the fourteen-year-old looked up to see the bathroom window _WIDE_ open. He screamed, very loudly.

Rushing out to slam it shut, Jace's chest rose and fell rapidly. Thing was, Jace thought that the possibility of someone seeing made his cock twitch. Even if it was Gabby.

"I hope she didn't see anything! UGH What if that…" Jace panicked, almost screaming internally at the thought.

A towel quickly wrapped around his waist, covering everything up even now with the window closed. He couldn't take the chance that the devil woman had seen him naked. His life would only get worse if she had. With a shudder and annoyingly hard cock, the teenager bolted out of the bathroom and down the hall, slamming his bedroom door shut. Leaning hard against the door like he was trying to hold something out. Yet despite all of this fear Jace couldn't seem to shake his erection, the four-and-a-half inch piece of meat throbbing hard underneath the towel and tenting heavily.

A hesitant hand moved down slowly to his dick, tentatively touching the head and rubbing his palm over it. A low moan accompanied by a full body shudder ran through the boy.

"Oh gosh…" Jace whispered, grinding into his palm loving the feel of his hand against his sensitive cock. "Mm…"

As pleasure began to take root in his body Jace bit his lower lip and tilted his head against the door, his small hips thrusting back and forth. Quiet as a mouse even while pleasuring himself, Jace let his body take control and wiggled free of his towel. Naked once more and able to curl his fingers around his thin cock. Thrusting into his own palm and tenderly teasing the full length, his four-and-a-half inch length twitched as Jace started to pleasure himself. It would have been an amazing feeling in the shower with a handful of conditioner to lube up his member but this felt great all the same.

Jace's lip stung, being bit a little too hard. But Jace simply mumbled softly and wrapped his other hand around his cock, interlocking his fingers and starting to fuck the wet fleshy palms. While a softie, he fucked his hand hard. Jace could easily lose himself to pleasure, only knowing to jerk off hard and fast loads without really worshiping his cute petite body first.

"Mmmh! Ah fuck…" Something about swearing turned him on, too. The dirtiness of a curse word making the boy throb.

His legs took on a mind of their own, carrying Jace over to his bed where the boy laid back on the soft sheets to continue pleasuring himself privately. Back to one hand furiously stroking his thin length, pumping up and down with boyish grunts betraying his lust. It was obvious that Jace wouldn't be lasting long by any means. With every stroke he moved faster and became the tiniest bit louder, groaning and shuddering as the point of no return came closer.

"G-Gawd! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jace whined, almost there.

Until the door was basically kicked down and Gabby rushed in with panic on her face. Whether for Jace or herself was unclear; The girl was coated heat to toe in viscous blue slime and was in a state of complete disarray. Messy hair and torn up clothing from the struggle to get away from the tentacle alien from next door, her eyes darting all over the room until settling on a naked Jace with his cock in one hand and sheets tightly gripped in the other.

"No…" He started, mentally screaming. "No, no, no, nooo! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"I don't _want _to be out of your life Jace… you make me crazy for you… even when you reject me, I can't get you out of my mind…" Gabby responded, the girl blushing heavily internally as she took in Jace's perfect, beautiful naked body.

The girl wondered how Jace could look so perfect even when he was doing _that_. In fact that might have made things better, and drove Gabby to look slowly down his beautiful body and to Jace's thin patch of pubic hair that surrounded his thin cock that was admittedly a really good length for someone their age. She just wanted to run over there and swallow it, worship everything Jace had from the tip of his cute cock to his perfect little bubble butt that yes, Gabby had already noticed was flawless.

Jace released his throbbing dick and reached for his pillow, quickly used to cover up his cock. A bright red hue came to his cheeks, struggling with the thought that Gabby Duran just saw _that_. Come to think of her seeing anything, the question could be asked how on earth she got unside. But right now the teenage boy just hoped that the devil woman would forget that she had seen his cock and just leave his room, house and life.

"Whoa… you look... " Gabby moaned, the girl feeling herself licking her lips from the sight. "You really are perfect…"

"Gabby! Could you please get out? I'm _naked!_" Trying not to look at her, Jace tried to focus on anything else. All the while his dick throbbed for attention.

"I know…" Gabby drooled, her voice breaking a little as she kept her eyes on the naked teen boy. "Can I see _it_?"

Jace choked on his words. "What!"

"I wanna see you do your thing…" Gabby responded, her voice a little nervous as she asked for her crush to wank in front of her.

"Gabby! Yo-You can't-" Jace exclaimed, mind racing at how to get the girl out of his room or at least a pair of pants to cover himself with.

Unable to contain her lustful urges, the girl pounced on top of the cute young boy sitting on his annoying pillow and pinning her hands on either side of Jace's head. Her dark hair fell over one side to tickle his neck as she lowered down to get inches away from Jace. Her wide toothy smile unsettled the boy, who pushed his head down into the bed. Trying to stay away from Gabby's lips even though his hands refused to budge; There was a heavy weight on Jace's crotch and whenever Gabby moved it teased his dick more. Almost like they were grinding together and it felt great even if uncomfortable.

"GABBY! I DON'T LI-" Jace tried protesting, whining slightly from the weight on top of him.

Gabby rocked her hips a little, leaning down further so their lips were almost touching. That was until Jace turned his head and all Gabby's lips met was his cheek. "But we have so much in common! I get hungry, you get hungry, we both look after kids!"

"Not since you came into my life, I don't!" Jace growled.

Furrowing her brow, the girl looked at him funny. "But I got you back into the program? Ooooh, d-didn't I tell you…?"

"NO! You just barged into my room, while I'm NAKED!" The boy exclaimed, his voice getting louder for the bookending words.

Gabby giggled at the tone in his voice, kissing his cheek again without even realising it. While she couldn't tell him the truth that she used an alien to wipe his manager's memory of the whole ordeal when he broke… everything, Gabby had spun together a little tale to tell him that she ultimately forgot when Jace started to avoid her. "I spoke to the manager, told her it was my fault and that your brakes were broken! You're allowed in… but never allowed to drive the kart,"

"But…" Jace stuttered, wanting to know how the devil woman would ruin it this time. She couldn't be doing something nice for him, she was after something to destroy his life. "W-What are you getting out of it…"

"You not hating me?" Gabby offered with a weak smile.

"And that destroys my life, _how_?" Jace questioned, not trusting her.

Gabby rolled her dark eyes and just went for it; She turned Jace's head towards here and leaned in for a kiss, somewhat surprised to feel him kissing back hesitantly after a few seconds. The teenagers lips pressing together harder, deepening their first very confusing kiss that left both wondering where they stood when it ended.

Long story short: Jace was a _terrible_ kisser.

Yet, Gabby still couldn't wait to kiss him again. She wanted to kiss him a lot, and to kiss him all over if he allowed her to. So kiss him she did, passionate and hard pouring every ounce of lust and need for him into Jace's mouth all the while reaching down to yank away his pillow. Gabby lowered down onto his bare cock, feeling it against her clothed pussy. She was dripping wet with more than alien slime, moaning into the kiss when an all too horny Jace bucked up.

The girl found herself blushing as she felt Jace's cock pushing against her, wondering if all boys were that _impressive _with size or how Jace compared, but as soon as her mind began picturing the other boys in her life she shivered and focused back onto Jace. As she locked eyes with the perfect cute boy, she began moving down his undeveloped body. Giving into her desire and pressing her lips against the skin in an attempt to taste every bit of her dream future husband, Jace.

"Y-you're still a devil woman, Gabby! This is only… ngh- b-because it won't go down…" Jace whined.

Wondering if she would be able to get him into her with her body rather than words this time, Gabby climbed off the boy and started to remove her shirt with Jace watching. Unbuttoning slowly the tattered remains of her shirt kind of just fell off, ripped to shreds in her struggle to get into this house.

"G-Gabby! Why are you getting naked!"

"So you can do _my_ thing, since you won't let me watch you _do _your thing…" She said cooly, screaming on the inside. Gabby ran a finger down her chest, noticing the boy's eyes become glued to her flat breasts. But she wasn't done there, continuing down to her jeans only to find that upon undoing the button they just fell right off. The alien next door did a number on her.

Jace's eyes explored Gabby's stunning naked body with a little whine, watching as she wiped slime off herself before crawling back onto his bed. When Jace tried to crawl away, Gabby pulled him back by the leg with surprising strength and made her way up the young boy's oh-so-cute body. Gabby positioned them perfectly with the boy's cock inches from her mouth and her _dripping_ wet snatch dangling above his lips. A few drops of her sweetness dripped onto his face, wetting Jace's pink lips.

"G-Gabby!" Jace stuttered. "W-What are you doing…"

"Oh be quiet you perfect cute boy… now lick it," Gabby instructed, wrapping a hand around Jace's cock. Licking the tip like a lollipop, Gabby made short work of worshipping his dick with moans of pleasure. "Mm… so good!"

While moaning out from the feeling of Gabby's lips around his four and a half-inch cock, Jace felt something dripping down onto lips. The boy blushing when he realised _what _was dripping down onto him. As he nervously awkwardly ran his tongue over his lips, tasting the juices that had come from Gabby, the boy found himself enjoying the taste. Before the teen could mentally stop himself however, a line he would curse later popped out of his mouth.

"Mmmmmm some yum yum juice for my tum tum,"

Rolling her eyes at the painfully dorky comment, the girl engulfed the head and started running her tongue around the ridge. Making sure to worship his sweet tasting cock and noting that his pubes really did smell of coconut, too. Turned on further, Gabby opened her mouth wider and swallowed him down with ease, taking him to the hilt and feeling Jace's cock throb against the back of her throat. She didn't even mind the feeling of Jace's ball sack coming into contact with her chin every time she took him in completely, and how his light patch of pubic hair tickled her nose.

As she continued working on Jace's cock, Gabby's mind was racing about how perfectly it seemed to fit in her mouth and the taste of it. The girl getting even more addicted to her crush and wanting him around her, the longer she sucked on his young cock.

Jace moaned into her pussy, trying to muffle himself with her sweetness as the feeling of being deepthroated got to the boy's head. As said, he never lasted long. And eating a girl out, using his tongue to explore around inside her pink hole, wasn't helping. Jace felt his cock was on fire, about to explode in her mouth.

So he did what any fourteen-year-old about to cum would do: Started fucking Gabby's mouth.

Wild, random and messy thrusts up from the bed slamming in and out of her tight throat making Gabby gag. But no matter how awkward it was she didn't pull off. All she wanted to do was milk Jace.

"Aaaaagh…! Ungh, fuck! FUCK!" He growled between licks, somewhat ignoring her pussy for his own pleasures.

Gabby was completely fine with this, as she felt his hot precum trailing down her tongue. And it meant that Jace didn't notice her hands sneaking down to his perfect little butt and feeling up the toned cheeks as he thrust into her mouth. Suddenly surprising the boy by pushing a slime-lubed finger past his ring and trying to finger the cute young boy.

"GABBY! NO!" Jace growled, pushing her hand away from his young ass. "Leave my butt alone!"

Whining the girl sucked hard on the tip of his cock. "But it's _so_ cute! You can play with mine!"

"L-Leave it alone, devil woman…" Jace somewhat growled, while taking a few more licks of Gabby's pussy. While he might not be interested in a girl who had made his life hell, he was interested in at least trying out what it would be like with a girl. His friends would go _crazy, _when he told them that he was with one. "Now su-suck me! I'm about to… ngh!"

An all too eager Gabby deepthroated the cock upon hearing that, using her throat to milk Jace for all he had. It only took a few bobs and a flick of the tongue to feel the heat of Jace's cum start to shoot into her throat. A hot sweetness that she gulped down as fast as possible, milking Jace further. He shuddered as Gabby pulled off with her tongue tracing along the base. Uncaring that she hadn't reached her orgasm, but loving the taste of Jace's sweet essence, Gabby rolled off of her crush's perfect body. The girl turning around and grinning widely as she laid her head down on his bed's soft pillows.

"You know… I really don't get how a girl as fly as me… can like someone as uncool as you…" Gabby stated, as the pair laid their on Jace's bed coming down from what they had just gone through.

"That _still _feels unnecessary…" Jace muttered, at once again being called uncool by the devil woman.

Gabby ignored his muttering and rolled over so she was looking down at him with an almost crazed smile on her face. "But… _I do_…"

Three words that had Jace wishing that he could vanish from existence and he realised his dealings with this devil woman, weren't going to be stopping any time soon.

**The End. **

**Please favourite, follow and review the story if you have enjoyed and stay tuned for more upcoming works.**


End file.
